The Grimmerie
by HPfanGleekForLife
Summary: A Wicked inspired collection of Slytherin-centric oneshots, during the war and the Final Battle. Not in chronological order, multiple themes, characters and pairings. R & R!
1. Divided

_**A/N: Unfortunately, I've hit a brick wall again with **_**Albus Potter and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor_, so until my writer's block disappears and I can get back to writing again, I'll fill the gap with this little ficlet of oneshots. Inspired by the amazing musical _Wicked_ which I love SO SO MUCH, here's a collection of Slytherin-centric oneshots which surround the War and the Final Battle. Hope you enjoy them!_**

**

* * *

**

Title: Divided

Characters/Pairings: Draco Malfoy

Lyrics: _Defying Gravity_ by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth

Setting: May 2nd, 1998

Summary: As it spreads that Voldemort is on his way to Hogwarts, it's crunch time for the Slytherins.

**

* * *

****1. Divided**

"_You can still be with the wizard, what you've worked and waited for"_

For months now, the Slytherins had been divided over their allegiance.

There were the faithful ones, the ones proud to serve the filthy Carrows and use the Cruciatus Curse on the students. There were the ones who wanted to see the Dark Lord win the war and have the natural order of Pureblood supremacy restored.

Then there were the _other ones_. The ones the first group called cowards for not taking on their rightful responsibilities to serve the Cause. The ones too weak to bring themselves to hurt another student, even if they were Gryffindors – or worse, _Hufflepuffs_.

The third group were stuck in the middle, torn between two sides, unable to make up their minds either way out of fear, or cowardice, or stubbornness, or whatever.

"_You can have all you've ever wanted"_

But it was time to decide. The time for acting like a perverse yo-yo in a game of piggy in the middle was over. Harry Potter was in the castle and the Dark Lord was on his way for him.

"_You can have all you've ever wanted"_

But what exactly _did_ he, Draco Malfoy, want anymore?

One thing he did know was that it wasn't this.


	2. Wicked

**Title: _Wicked_**

**Characters/Pairings: Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass**

**Lyrics: _No One Mourns the Wicked_ by Kristen Chenoweth and the _Wicked_ ensemble**

**Setting: Around early spring, 1998**

**Summary: Daphne contemplates her actions.**

* * *

**2. Wicked**

"_Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"_

She'd been asked to torture a fifth-year Ravenclaw tonight, and she'd gladly accepted. These pathetic half-bloods – not even _real_ wizards – needed to put in their place, and what better to use to do that than the Cruciatus Curse? She'd remained blank-faced throughout the whole procedure, not uttering a single word apart from the necessary incantation.

They'd deserved it, of course. Stupid Ravenclaws and their smart mouths. She'd always hated them, just as much as any of her classmates.

"_After all, she had a father, she had a mother, as so many do"_

At one minute to midnight, the entrance to the Slytherin common room opened and her sister stepped in, red-eyed and pale.

"I heard you had to torture a Ravenclaw tonight" Astoria says in a flat voice, but she's sniffing hard. "I've just seen him. He's in the hospital wing, being treated".

"So?" she snaps. She couldn't care less whether the boy was in the hospital wing or not.

"Do you even realise what you're doing?" Astoria asks, horrified. She shakes her head. "I hope it's worth it".

She stalks past Daphne, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"_So you see, it couldn't have been easy"_

Her sister's a coward. Isn't she?

* * *

**_A/N: Here's another one! Review please? It's my first time writing anything Slytherin-centric and the only characters I have really formed in my head are Draco and Astoria, I'm not too clear on the others so I'm not sure how their portrayal will turn out as this collection progresses. Enjoy it? Review. Not keen? Review. Not sure? Review. You know the drill._**

**_HPfangirl4life xx_**


	3. Surrender

_**A/N: Another update for you to enjoy! This one was a bit harder to write as I wasn't sure how to tie in the lyrics with the idea I had, but I hope it's okay. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: _Surrender_**

**Characters/Pairings: Narcissa Malfoy, hints of Narcissa/Lucius/Draco (family)**

**Lyrics: _Wonderful_ by Joel Grey**

**Setting: May 2nd, 1998**

**Summary: Narcissa hands over her wand. **

**

* * *

****3. Surrender**

"_I never asked for this_

_Or planned it in advance"_

Screams. A jet of light. An explosion rocks the corridor, and a wall caves in. She barely even notices.

The words she spoke to her sister, all too long ago – it feels like a hundred years, not two years – that day on the bank of the river come back to her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do anymore"

_**That's**_ what she'd said. And she still stuck fast by that promise.

"_Wonderful,_

_They called me wonderful"_

Once upon a time, she'd dreamed of a wonderful, fairytale life, a fairytale family in a fairytale house. She'd been popular, well-liked at school, one of the famous Cygnus Black's daughters. That's how he'd seen her the first time.

Now, it wasn't about her anymore. It wasn't even about her husband, not as an individual anyway.

"Take it" she says quietly, pressing her wand into her son's hand. "I don't need it anymore"

He's sceptical, looks worried. Shakes his head.

"Take it" she insists. "You still have a chance"

She's been following the wrong side all along. And now she wants to see the man calling himself The Dark Lord pay for what he's done. Starting with her surrender.

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm...not one of my favourites. I'm not really that well-acquainted with Narcissa as a character, at least not in writing her, so I hope it turned out alright and made sense. It doesn't actually say in the book when Narcissa gives Draco her wand, but I'd always thought of it as at the start of the Battle, even though he probably had it after the Malfoy Manor debacle. I think it's a bit more dramatic and meaningful this way. _**

**_HPfangirl4life xx_**


	4. Dear Old Hogwarts

_**A/N: My fourth update! And it's written in my favourite pairing too, so that's a bonus. Just a heads up - most of these are going to be pretty angsty or sad, or just generally pretty negative. They're in the middle of a war, after all. Enjoy, and don't forget to review - please? **_

* * *

**Title: _Dear Old Hogwarts_**

**Characters/Pairings: Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, hints at Draco/Astoria**

**Lyrics: _Dear Old Shiz_ by Kristen Chenoweth and the _Wicked_ ensemble**

**Setting: Around the end of the war, March/April -ish**

**Summary: Draco and Astoria discuss how Hogwarts has changed. **

* * *

4. Dear Old Hogwarts

"_Oh hallowed halls and vine-draped walls,_

_The proudliest sight there is"_

"It's the first years I feel sorry for" Astoria says quietly, her back to him as she stares into the dying fire. "Having to come here, expecting such a wonderful time and then..."

She trails off, shuddering visibly, but whether from cold or disgust, it's not clear. Perhaps both.

"What's happened to this place?" she asks, not really talking to anyone particular, even though she's not alone.

"_The proudliest sight there is"_

"It's not a home anymore, like it used to be. The whole school's terrified..." she carries on, filling the silence, knowing that he won't say anything. "It's like a prison. Our own personal Azkaban"

"Potter better hurry up with whatever he's doing" he says from behind her. This surprises her. "I don't know how much longer I can stand all of this". It's the first time he's openly admitted he's on the other side.

"You think he will?" Astoria asks. "Defeat him, I mean?"

"He has to" he says sharply. "He's just _got_ to" He puts his head in his hands, and Astoria finally turns away from the fire and kneels in front of him, pulls his hands away from face.

"Please don't cry, Draco" she whispers to him, resting her forehead against his. "It'll get better. I promise, it'll get better somehow"

She hopes she's right. For his sake as well as everyone else's.

* * *

**_A/N: Is it just me or are these getting longer as I write more of them? Never mind, it's more for you to enjoy, my lovely readers. I absolutely love Draco/Astoria at the moment, so that's why this is one is slanted that way although their actual romance isn't explicit here, but will come up later on. Poor Draco *sniffs*. Like it? Review. Not keen? Review. Not sure? REVIEW. You know the drill._**

**_HPfangirl4life xx_**


	5. For Good Part I

_**A/N: My third update in a day. I must be really really bored, or a really really sad person with a really really sad life. Whatever. Here's the next in the **_**The Grimmerie_ collection for you to enjoy and devour. Please review when you're done!_**

**

* * *

**

**Title: _For Good Part I_**

**Characters/Pairings: Severus Snape, Harry Potter**

**Lyrics: _For Good_ by Kristen Chenoweth and Idina Menzel**

**Setting: The Shrieking Shack, May 2nd 1998**

**Summary: Severus realises he is going to die, and so carries out his final act.**

* * *

**5. For Good Part I**

"_I'm limited...just look at me."_

Searing pain, and then the warm of gush of blood, pouring out as if it would never stop. Closed eyes, and life beginning to ebb away like water down a drain.

He knew he was dying, he could feel it, his body getting weaker and weaker and weaker. But there was just one more thing he had to do before he left this earth.

"_I'm limited...and just look at you,_

_You can do all I couldn't do_"

The boy needed to know. He saw him in his peripheral vision, an expression of utter horror and panic on his face – that _face_, he though bitterly, was not one he wanted to see when he was about to die.

But there was no time to worry about that now. He had to get him to understand, so that he could finish this all off.

Younger hands at his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, but in vain.

"_So now it's up to you...now it's up to you"_

And now something else – not blood, but silvery-grey, neither liquid nor gas, pouring out of him as the last of the red soaked his clothes.

"Take...it..." he tried to say, but he couldn't find his voice, so instead he reached for the front of the boy's clothes, pulled him forward so that he could see his face properly. No, not his face. His eyes.

"Look...at...me..." he begged, wanting desperately for him to look him in the eye – to convey what he wanted to say without speaking.

He did.

"_Now it's up to you"_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Was it good? As I said, I don't have much experience with the Slytherins or the 'bad' characters, so I hope it comes across alright and it's not completely rubbish or incorrectly portrayed. Everytime I think of the song _For Good_ Severus/Lily immediately springs to mind, so I thought this would suit this title. _**

**_HPfangirl4life xx_**


End file.
